


What You Know

by headless777



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Past Abuse, Schlatt is dead crab rave, he's one ghosty boi with memory loss, no beta we die like l'mantree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Schaltt is back as a ghost, but he doesn't remember a lot of things. His memory isn't happy ones so they call in the person he seems to know the most to figure it out.Quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	What You Know

The absolute last thing Quackity expected when he walked into the community house was to see J.Schlatt there.He was arguing with who seemed to be Conner.There were a few other people there, but the moment he saw him he was already turning around to leave. He didn’t sign up for this shit. When he got a message on his communicator from Tubbo saying how they needed his help he was hoping it would be something small. Or at the very least normal. Nota fucking ghost version of their dead spouse. Looking at himQuackity could vividly imagine the taste of iron in his mouth from beatings. 

He pulled his netherite axe from his inventory to show he was ready and willing to attack at any moment. Feeling a little safer he walked towards Tubbo.

“Heya there Turbo, mind explaining  _ that _ ?” He says pointing at Schlatt with his axe. The phantom visibly flinches back and Quackity falters for a moment before schooling his face once more. 

“Well uh, Big Q, as you can see Schlatt’s come back as a ghost just like Ghostbur.” Tubbo responded calmly while gently pressing on the axe handle signaling Quackity to lower it. Begrudgingly he does. 

“I can see that much kid, but why was I called here?” There’s a bit of bite to his town, but it’s directed at anyone, but the new ghost. Said ghost rolls his eyes.    


“Because dipshit, muhc like loopy over there,” He says pointing to Ghostbut who was having a conversation with Ranboo. “I can’t remember much of anything.”

“That still doesn't explain why I’m here, fuckface.” His grip on the axe gets tighter.

“We’re trying to figure out what memories he has, because they're not happy ones.” Tubbo says attempting to steal their attention from each other. “And he remembers you the most, so we thought you might be able to figure out what kind of memories he has from the ones he remembers.”

Quackity sighs. “I do this, then you don’t ask me for anything else regarding this bastard.” Tubbo nods, so he turns his attention to Schlatt. He squints his eyes slightly trying to figure out howto go about this. 

“You remember me the most? Didn’t you know Wilbur before he even came here? And how do we know it’s me you know the most?” He says slightly accusatory. 

“We asked him about things that happened here. He didn’t remember much of anyone else, but called you as being there by name.” Tubbo responded.

“I can answer my own questions kid, christ.” Tubbo flinched back at the harsh tone and Quackity stepped slightly in front of him.

“Hey watch your tone old man.Don’t be rude man, he’s just trying to help.” Conner jumped in for the first time since Quackity got there. 

“Why were you two idiots even arguing?” Conner’s response was instant.

“He doesn't remember Schlatt Coin! This asshole didn’t believe me when I told him about it!” He looked so genuinely upset by it. It made sense why he would be. You don’t just make one of the best businesses then just forget about it. Especially not with your friend. They fought tooth and nail to get that shit going. 

“He didn’t even remember me.” He says harshly. “So I wanna know why he remembers  _ you _ .” 

The anguish in his eyes was palpable. Quackity soffend. This guy just basically lost his best friend twice. Quackity was known to hate Schlatt with a passion. Of the two, you wouldn’t expect Quackity to be the one that’s remembered in this situation. 

“I’m sorry.” He says sincerely. “I’ll figure out what type of memories he has and then you can help him try to remember anything else. I don’t know why he would even want to remember me.” 

Conner deflated as well. “I heard about what he did to you. It must not be easy seeing him again, and I’m just making it worse.” He starts to walk towards one the the exits. “Just message me when you’re done.” It was calm for a moment. When Quackity turned back to Schlatt he was holding this red kinetic sand sort of substance. 

“Here. This helps me feel better after arguments and fights.” Cautiously he took it from the rams hands. He suddenly didn’t feel the negative emotions of the argument. He didn’t feel bad for having one. 

“Thanks for the drugs, man!” He says jokingly coxing a laugh out of Schlatt. It made Quackity smile. 

_ When was the last time I made him laugh like that? _

“I’m surprised though,” Quackity starts. “Schlatt Coin was one of, if not, your biggest achievement. I’m guessing that’s why you say there not happy memories.” 

Tubbo nodded and handed Quackity an empty book with a quill. “You guys talk and then just write down how he feels about every memory you talk about. After that I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Tubbo spoke as he started to walk away. “I need to go take care of something, but I’ll meet up with you guys later!” 

With that he was gone. Leaving the two hybrids alone with each other. 

“Why don’t we walk around and figure this out? I’ll take you to a few spots and see what you get from each.” Schlatt nodded and they were off. Deciding it’d be good to take him where it started they headed to where the podium was. 

It was bit destroyed and defaced, but it was there. 

“Do you know this place?” He asked. Schlatt paused for a bit. Looking around. 

“I exiled those two people here.” Quackity nodded. 

“Wilbur and Tommy. Anything else?” 

“I-...” His face darkened as he looked up at the stage. “I had that Tubbo kid executed here.” 

“Yeah, that happened. Don’t dwell on it for now. One thing at a time, you can feel guilty later.”He responded. “Anything else important happen here?” 

Schlatt shook his head. Quackity pulled out the note book and wrote some things down. 

_ Remembers exileing Tommy and Wilbur. Remember’s excicuteing Tubbo. Feels remorse for the execution (?) He looked sad to think about it.  _

_ Does not seem to remember the election or winning.  _

“Do you remember the election?” He asks looking over.

“I remember being president, but I don’t know how the hell happened.” He said.

“By one percent. You and I pooled votes and beat Wilbur and Tommy.” Schlatt’s head whipped to him.

“One fucking percent?” He said in shock. “How the hell did we manage that?”

“Wilbur wanted me to pool votes with him to grantee their victory, but I decided to make one of the worst decisions of my life and stubbornly refused. Then went and did it with you. When they read out the initial percentages you were dead last.”

In what seemed to be a moment of clarity Schlatt looked into Quackity’s eyes. “I would be nowhere without you.” As if he remembered everything. And for a split second it looked like he did. He grabbed his head and stumbled back a bit. 

“You good man?” Quackity asked with genuine concern. Schlatt looked back at him. His flooded with an emotion he couldn’t quite name at the moment. 

“What the hell did I do to you?” Schlatt questioned with a quiet voice. 

“A lot.” He was all he said looking away. “Come one we need to figure out more.”

Quackity started to walk away headed to the white house. Schlatt caught up not far behind. When they walked into the now uninhabited white house the first thing they were met with was the smell of alcohol. 

“God this smells terrible in here.” Schlatt said.

“I know, I hate the damn smell, so let’s make this quick.” Schlatt nodded and walked around. They went into different rooms and wondered a bit before leaving the house to talk.

“Well anything?” Quackity asked.

“I remember hurting you.” He started. “I’ve got a vivid memory of beating you in everyone one of those rooms.” Quackity tensed up.

“That was something you did behind closed doors. It was always tight wrist grabs or hands on shoulders when he were out here.” 

“I can’t remember why though. Like I beat the shit out of you and I can’t remember what could have made me so upset.God that’s downright shameful.” Quackity flinched slightly at the mention of his abuse. 

“You had your shitty, fake excuses for why you did it at the time.” He said with anger in his tone. He pulled out the book once more, and asked. “Do you remember anything else here?”   
  
“I was always yelling at everyone here. I was always drunk.”

_ Remember’s beating me, and yelling at everyone. Remember being an alcoholic. He doesn't remember why he was upset.  _

_ He’s ashamed of what he did. _

Quackity was slightly confused by the emotional responses to all the memories. He seemed so negative to them now, but when they happened he couldn’t care less. 

“Come on I wanna show you one more place before I hand you off to Tubbo to rejoin.” Quackity started heading off in the direction of the church. When they walked in Quackity turned to Schlatt expectantly. Waiting for him to say something.

“I don’t remember this place at all.”

“ _ What? _ ” He was suddenly seething. He remembers all that other shit he did to him, but not this? “You remember practically every bad thing you’ve done to me, but you don’t know where we are?”

“No, and why are you getting so pissy about it.  _ It’s just a church. _ ” 

“This is where we got married, asshole!” Schlatt’s face shifted to shock. 

“What the hell are you on about? We were never married!” He said back angrily. 

“Oh that’s rich! How fucking dare you forget!” He spits back at him.

“Why would I marry you and then do all that shit to you!” There’s something in his voice as if he’s about to win the argument. Neither of them noticed how Schlatt’s pockets seemed to fill with the red sand from earlier and it started to pour out of them.

“Because you are a terrible person! A tyrant! An abuser! And you don’t get to pretend that’s not what you were!” Quackity’s eyes were filled with tears as he screamed. 

“There’s no fucking proof I married you, you delisinal bitch!” 

“Really?!” Quackity grabbed Schlatt’s wrist and held it in front of them. He had a silver band wrapped around it, and the hand Quackity was holding Schlatt’s had the same ring on it.. “Then what the fuck do you call this? A friendship ring?”

Schlatt ripped his hand away from the grip to stare at it. Quackity walked passed him and stormed down the oak path. He had enough of dealing with this. He needed to find Tubbo now. Instead while he was halfway to the bee lovers house he ran into another ghost. 

“Oh hello Quackity!” He spoke chreely. “How are you?”

“Hello Ghostbur, I’m not doing too well.” He says with exhaustion. 

“Why is that?” He speaks with interest. 

“Schlatt’s given me a damn migraine with with his memories bullshit.” He said holding up the book. Ghostbur reached out to it and Quackity handed it over to him. “The bastard remembers all this shitty stuff he did to us, to me, but doesn't remember he married me.” 

As Quackity spoke and ranted Ghostbur read through the notes. His eyes widened. 

“Regret!” He says as if he just found the secret to the universe. 

“What?” Quackity questions.

“Well based on what you’ve been saying, and what you have written here. I think he only remembers his regrets.” He spoke happily and fast as if he had just figured out some sort of riddle. “Tell me, Big Q, did he give you anything? Like how I hand out blue.”

Quackity reached into his pocket and pulled out the red. “Yeah he gave me this after I had an argument with Conner.” He said handing it to Wilbur. The ghost seemed to visibly relax as he touched it.

“Regret.” He said again. 

Schlatt came around the corner with Tubbo. The ram seemed to be speaking frantically. 

“Tubbo! We figured it out!” He said, catching their attention. They both sped up and as they came closer Quackity could see Schlatt holding a basket full of red. 

“You figured what out? His memories?” Ghostbur nodded, handing over the book.

“It’s regret! He only remembers things he’s sorry for.”

Schaltt’s eyes seemed to widen a bit. He looked down at his hand. Then back up at Quackity. It seemed to dawn on them both then and there. He didn’t remember the wedding or them being together which meant he didn’t regret it. That meant it was something he was happy with. Quackity was suddenly hit with a wave of peace. He thought Schlatt always hated him. 

It seems there was a point in time he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kuddos and feedback are appreciated! Have a nice one!


End file.
